


Guilty Pleasures

by Maymot97



Series: Bumblebee/Sideswipe fics [1]
Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Self servicing, Unrequited Lust, guilty feelings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Bumblebee has some alone time with thoughts of one of his teammates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, I want Bee to frag Sideswipe so hard that Sides can't hardly move afterwards. On the other hand, I want Bee to be the subbiest sub to ever sub. So take your pick (tell me which you'd prefer).

Bumblebee ran his hand over his abdomen, only lightly allowing his fingers to brush against the warm metal there. Slowly he moved his hand further down, the feather light touches moving from his abdomen to his already exposed spike. It wasn't often that he had time alone to destress like this, and he was thankful that most of his team was on patrol at the moment. It wouldn't do to have one of them walking in on him in this position. 

He lightly wrapped his fingers around his spike, and slowly started stroking himself. At the top of his spike he rubbed his thumb around the top, stifling a groan as he did so. He kept up the slow pace, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand so as to keep it from wandering. 

Unfortunately, the more worked up he got the harder it was to keep his processor on track and before long thoughts of red plating and cocky smirks appeared unbidden in his thoughts. Bumblebee stopped his hand as soon as the thoughts started. His valve cover had opened on instinct with the thought of the red mech. 

Guilt settled into him as the thoughts continued. He shouldn't have thoughts like this, not about Sideswipe. Sure the mech was attractive, but Bumblebee was his team leader. It wouldn't do for him to try and start something. 

But the thoughts weren't going away, and his valve seemed content to continue dripping lubricant onto the ground. Bumblebee sighed and reached down to finger at his valve lips. 

The puffy lips were swollen with energon, and were very sensitive to the touch. Bumblebee ran his fingers over them and whimpered as his touch produced more lubricant. Gently, he dipped a finger in between the valve lips, slowly pressing it in further. He pumped his finger in and out, his intakes growing breathy and his cooling fans finally deciding to click on. He added another finger. 

With his other hand, he went back to stroking his spike and, now letting his mind wander, imagined that it was Sideswipe stroking him, the speeders nimble hands knowing just the right spots to touch, the right moment to twist his wrist a certain way to lead Bee in overload. 

Bee gasped in air quietly as his charge peaked and arced over his plating. As overloads went it wasn't the most spectacular one he'd ever had, the pleasure being over ridden by his guilt at pleasuring himself to the thought of Sideswipe. 

Just as his cooling fans were slowing down, he got a comm ping from Fixit, informing him of the return of the patrols. Bee quickly made himself presentable. 

He found that he couldn't quite look at Sideswipe once he returned to the command center.


End file.
